Lakeside Confessions
by Skywa1ker
Summary: A little glimpse into Salon Maiden Anabel's past and her Birthday wish come true. It's Anabel's seventeenth birthday and she regrets not confessing to Ash before he left. Little did she know that not everything was over for her... Abilityshipping (Ash x Anabel)


**Summary: **A little glimpse into Salon Maiden Anabel's past and her Birthday wish come true. It's Anabel's seventeenth birthday and she regrets not confessing her feeling to Ash before he had left. Little did she know that not everything was over for her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon or any of its affiliates.

**Characters: **Ash & Anabel.

* * *

**A/N: **

This is the** newest version** that I edited after my beta readers pointed some nasty stuff in my first one that I published yesterday. If you've read this story earlier please read it again. Tell me how it is and what I can do to improve my writing style. If you have any requests for a story then please PM me the plot and I'll try. Thank you.

Secondly, tell me how you like Anabel and the Abilityshipping over all. I love this shipping, but I don't understand what the readers like. I love Anabel's character, her short hair, her skills and tomboish look and lastly her exceptional skill. I for one think Ash deserves a mental person who could understand him quite well. Don't you think so?...

* * *

**Lakeside Confessions**

* * *

Thojo Falls was a beautiful place on the outskirts of Celadon City. Located on an elevated mountainous area, the place, as the name suggests, was famous for the mesmerizing water falls of Thojo.

It was its beauty more than muscle that famed the waterfall. The water descended into a huge lake with a uniform buzzing sound, and embraced the lake's surrounding lush green forests in a heavenly ambience.

Several Pokémon of diverse species inhabited the evergreen forest, which ran all round the lake. The atmosphere in the forest was so soothing that even birth rivals like Zangoose and Seviper lived in harmony with each other. Humans sparsely populated the area in and around the falls, and the location was untouched by Celadon City's heavy pollution.

Amongst the Citrus Berry trees in the forest, on a clearing, at the border of the lake was a lilac mansion. It was more like a villa. It was the home of Salon Maiden Anabel…and her pet Espeon.

The night fell as the sun set on the horizon and the full moon showed off its envious beauty in the dark, cloudless and star studded sky. A thin trail of smoke rose from the fireplace chimney of the house.

It was a winter evening. The lilac haired girl sat on the ground, facing the fireplace, with her Espeon curled up asleep in her lap for mutual warmth. The weather was slightly chilly for her comfort as it was mid-January. Nevertheless she enjoyed her time around the calm and cozy blaze of the fire, blanketed in a lilac throw.

A small pack of parceled cake with a greeting card and a crate of medium sized pepproni pizza lay unopened on the couch a few feet behind her.

It was a special day for Anabel….her seventeenth birthday. The day was even more special. Guess why? Ash Ketchum, the boy who stole her heart two months ago finally defeated Pyramid King Brandon that morning. The news arrived just a few hours ago from Scott.

Anabel sat on the floor with her head rested on her upfold knees and her gaze was fixated on the fireplace, but her mind traveled… elsewhere.

The images of the Jet Black haired with a goofy grin and trademarked lightening signs on his cheeks coursed though her confused mind. It had been two months since she last saw him. There was no phone call, no email, no letter and not even a greeting card from him. Sometimes she thought…was she expecting just too much out of him?

"Ash…" she whispered, looking away from fire onto the ground, in a sorrowful tone as a tear rolled down her eye.

She remembered the two days she spent with him, playing with him and his Pokémon. He was one of a kind. Unnaturally sympathetic to his Pokémon, selfless and innocent.

Although their activity was limited to the line of friendliness, the two days were truly lively and were the only ones till now where she managed to glimpse a shimmer of hope for her lonely life.

Her eyes dialated dangerously when she remembered the parents, James and Janet. Well famed entrepreneurs of their time. They passed away in a car crash somewhere in Celadon City, when she was just 8 years old. They were returning home from work place when the accident took place. She came to know about it only the day after. With their death, she had lost her only blood relations in this world.

They left her all the money she could ever spend, including the huge villa, but only at a cost of living the life of a lonely orphan. An old loyal maid acted her guardian and kindly helped her with education but soon she too passed away due to ill health.

With no elderly guidance, her life moved directionless and so, she developed her go lucky and calm attitude. Her present success could only be attributed to inherent talents and wits that she got from her mother Janet who was also a competent minded pokemon trainer in her part time.

At the age of nine she befriended an Evee who evolved into the Espeon she now had. At the age of 10 she registered the same Espeon as her starter Pokémon. She spent most of her time in the forest training and playing with a few befriended Pokémon who would now give away their life for her.

But everything changed after Scott invited her to the Battle frontier. She defeated all the then six frontier brains and trained under Brandon to be one of them. Under Brandon's able guidance, her raw battling skills steeped to a professional level.

She made good friends with her frontier brain colleagues usually by impessing them, and then very easily fought her way up to the second rank after Brandon. But, the loneliness never left her life. Everyday she'd return from Battle Tower exhausted, and the house would be empty leaving her to do all the chores and cook herself a decent meal.

9 years passed in a routine lifestyle until she relished the taste of bliss the real and complete life had to offer, and she felt her childhood revived, when the trainer from Pallet came to challenge her.

But he was just a challenger. A part of her profession. It would be morally undutiful to confess feelongs to a challenger….at least that's what she thought. But she would soon regret it.

After he left for the last challenge she tried to forget him by pushing him off as just a passing crush. However, she knew better that she was lying to herself. Not even a single day passed in the past two months without the thoughts of him, and here she was now, again thinking about him.

The fire blazed more fiercely as a few pieces of charcoal broke into it.

Anabel restrained her thoughts momentarily, an ability attributed to her psychic powers. She wiped the tears off her face with a bare hand and got up from the floor, carefully trying not to disturb the sleeping Espeon.

She gingerly placed the cat on an empty couch. Espeon purred in half stupor at the change in the warmth, but slept happily when Anabel covered it with the blanket she wore.

She then proceeded to unpack the cake. It was her favorite chocolate vanilla, sent by Scott. At least he remembered her birthday.

Lighting the sole candle on the cake, she clasped her hands and closed her eyes. Forcing a small smile on her teary face, she wished, "I wish Ash were here…"

She never believed in wishes and otherworldly stuff and it seemed quite impossible too…that he would return. Nevertheless, she had nothing else of much interest she wanted in her life.

She blew the candle off with a delicate blow and sliced two pieces from its side with a kitchen knife. She placed one in a small plate and left it in front of Espeon.

"Happy birthday Anabel," she said in a soft tone and took a small bite from the other piece. She felt the chocolate melt in her mouth and slide down her toung, it was truly delicious. Scott sure knew her taste quite well.

As per her usual daily routine, she picked up the sack of food and medical supplies and locking the door she left for the forest. It was 9 PM. She would usually leave and 8 if it was not for her preoccupied mind. She decided to have her dinner in the forest so remembered to carry the pizza along.

It was a long walk among the trees on the ill maintained mud path, along which she would gather several of her befriended Pokémon pals, feed them, play with them, treat them if they fell ill. There was a Lotad, Butter free, few Oddish and Bellosom, a duo of Parasect, several Shroomish, Nidoran and Nidorino, a Chimeco. The task usually took hours courtesy of a few mischievous and ego wielding Pokémon but today it felt like minutes as she chose to not register their mischief.

An hour later, she reached the lake. She walked upto the bank and washed her hands and face in the lake's warm water. Folding the ends of her trousers knee height, she dipped her tender fatigued legs into the pleasure of the lukewarm water. She exhaled a breath of relief at the pleasure and fell flat on her back gazing into the sky.

The stars never left the sky at this place, and the full moon looked beautiful amongst them, spreading its cool light all over the place. The spot was the same one as she remembered her favorite one. It was where his Tauros tackled her and Ash into the lake; they had fun splashing water on each other and later had picnic with his travelling friends.

'This place is absolutely beautiful,' she thought, 'he'd have loved it…'

Anabel suddenly shot up and sat up-straight. Confusion and despair written all over her face. 'Why am I not able to stop thinking about him? Whats happening to me?!' she thought clutching her forehead with her hands.

A few seconds of silence lingered around in her, except for the sniffs from her sobs. The Pokémon looked at her innocently and slightly confused. Anabel tried to wipe the tears off her face but to no avail.

"I should've told him," she whispered to herself.

"I should've confessed my feelings before he left. I was **so** dumb. This is my punishment."

Her watch beeped the hourly chime, which made her look at it. It was 12:00 already. 'Espeon must be worried sick', she thought.

She stood up slowly and, prepared to walk back home.

After a few strides, her pace slowed down. Her mind instructed to go home but her legs would not comply. This rarely happened to her. She was scared, scared and tired of the lonely life she had lived and she would be living.

The thoughts of him made her crave for Ash's company even more, and regret her reluctance to confess to him at the first place.

She stared into the dark of the forest for a few moments before collapsing down to her knees and breaking down into tears…yet again. She tried to wipe them away but they were very uncontrollable. She was too depressed.

"I should've seen told my feelings to him. I should have confessed. I was too dumb," she sobbed.

These were the moments when she could have used some company. Perhaps a shoulder to cry on or at least someone to share her misfortunes with.

"Ash…" she trailed off, "please come back…" her voice more persuasive than intense, and resumed her sobbing until a hand startled her on her shoulder.

"Anabel?"

She skipped a heartbeat upon hearing the voice. Her eyes widened in shock and she clutched the ends of her lavender shirt.

"Are you alright? I was looking for you Anabel, you were not there at your house so I-" the voice was a concerned one and was cut off-

It was magical. She couldn't believe that it was hapeneing. Anabel rose up suddenly to her feet and tackled him to the ground with her own weight.

Ash fell on his back and instinctively caught Anabel by her waist for support, and took her down with him. He didn't expect this reaction from him. With her lips just a breath away from his he could almost taste the chocolate in her mouth.

"Ash! Is that you?!" in let out a whisper, a shocked and surprised at that. She stared at him unbelivingly as though she was witnessing the moon itself descend to earth.

"Ash! Ash! Ash! It's you!"

She exclaimed tugging his collar, and inadvertently smacking his head to the ground.

Joy overtook her mind completely very so much that she strayed oblivious to the awkward position they were in. Although Ash did feel awkward of her over him from head to toe he chose not to resist for the reason between either her weeping or the unconditional teenage hormones of a male or maybe it was something else completely different…

Nevertheless, he got up slowly holding the girl close. She struggled for a better composure and parted a few inches for a clear eye contact with him.

Anabel wanted to say something. She didn't care why and for what reason he was here in the first place. She just wanted to speak first, not wanting to lose him again.

"A-Ash, I need to get something off my chest. Please allow me to speak."

"What is it Ana?"

Ana? She couldn't help but let a soft smile creep upon her face. That was the same nickname her parents used to call her. Perhaps, there is a hope.

"I-"

"Uh-hum."

"Ash I-I love you..." she blurted out and embraced him in a tight hug. "Please don't leave me. I-I don't want to be alone again Ash." She begged almost crying.

Ash said nothing. He just returned the embrace and lightly patted her back comforting the depressed girl. She snuggled closer to him finding comfort in his arms.

"I know. I think I love you too Anabel."

She didn't expect this reply so fast. Did he mean it or was he saying that just to comfort her.

"Make be believe," she said quite a bit bravely.

Ash looked into her eyes sympathetically, understanding her doubts. His warm chocolate brown eyes sent shivers down her spine. He slowly closed the distance between them by tugging her by her waist. Her lips quivered when she understood what he was upto, and before she knew it she was returning a passionate kiss to her boy of her dreams.

It felt like it almost lasted an eternity before he decided to break it up gently. She looked down, a bit sad when he did. But, he had a few important explanation to make.

"Anabel, please listen to me," he persuaded in a soft tone, in almost a wisper, prompting her to look up just enough to make an eye contact. "I want you to forgive me for doing this to you."

With her arms still around his neck she put up a slightly hopeless face. What was he saying? Did he regret the kiss? Didn't he really love her and said that just to comfort her?.

"Do what to me?" she asked slightly curious.

"I-I n-never wanted you to c-cry over me like t-that," he stammered, wiping a fresh tear on her face with his thumb. But, a few drops rolled down his eyes which now dialating out of emotion. "but I needed more time."

Anabel felt her heart melt at the sight. Was he crying? Did he really care about her?

She tilted her head cutely, which didn't go unnoticed by Ash. This reminded him that there was a soft hearted and innocent girl underneath the hard cocoon of a frontier brain. He had to address he confusion first.

He took a deep breath, "Remember that day Anabel, when you asked me to read your heart? I may not be good with empathic skills but I do have a little experience in aura from my travels in Hoenn.

I could somehow sense the feelings you had for me in your heart….They were almost similar those my mother had for me. Although it felt similar I knew they were quite different, and unique. I felt the warmth from your hearth for me but I needed time. I had no experience with this kind of love.

I tried to understand what these feelings actually were and over time I did. That is one of the reasons why I canceled by journey to Sinnoh and decided to accept Scott's offer."

Anabel's eyes widened, "Y-You accepted his offer to become a frontier brain? Does that mean you're staying in Kanto?"

"It sure does," he smiled.

"B-but who are you training under…for the three months?" she asked in an anxious voice tugging his collar, "Whom did you chose?"

His cheeks reddened a bit. "I-I chose you..." he said shyly.

She giggled under her breath. "Thank you Ash. You just made me the happiest girl in the world."

Ash looked up to her and saw a smile crack on her face after a very long time. He returned a goofy grin of his own. They broke out into a soft laughter.

He scratched the back of his head, "U-Umm…there is one problem though Anabel. I-I need a place to stay. I can't afford to stay in a hotel for the three….or more months."

She smiled, "No problem Ash, my doors are always open for you. You can stay with me," she said, her cheeks turning scarlet as she did so. She looked away to avert his gaze.

His reaction was no less as his eyes widened, he may be dumb but not so dumb as everyone thought.

"Are you sure Anabel?" he asked in a speculative tone, to which she just nodded looking away from him, her cheeks still red.

Ash giggled under her breath at her antics. He took her hand intertwining her fingers with his and walked her to the edge of the lake, where they sat on the edge and sank their feet into the warm water together.

"Happy birthday Anabel," he wished in a soft tone.

"T-Thank you Ash," she whispered back and laid her head on his shoulder.

The night passed peacefully as they enjoyed each other's company in silence, contemplating their possible future.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hmm…what can I say? I just love Abilityshipping.

Forgive me for any mistakes. Please leave a comment, critically and non-abusively of course.

**Deoxys**


End file.
